The Lack Of Fear
by akaMick
Summary: When Emmett said 'she's hot tonight', he wasn't talking about the fire.


This is the only site I will publish this story on, it will not be found any place else. The banner can be found on my photobucket page, my name there is mickk312, most everyone knows you can't post a link for another site on this site so all I can do is direct you there or you can email me and ask me to send it to you.

Thanks for the banner Rosalynn! and thanks for the much needed shoulder to sob on dear!

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight - we all owe her a huge thank you for letting us play with her toys!

Thanks again to Lola who I will never be able to repay...she is simply AMAZING and never tells me no. Without further accolades, I give you... The Lack Of Fear, chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Whitlock! You in here?" Jasper let the water run down his soaped up body and groaned at the sound of Emmett's voice booming through the locker room. He placed the soap in the dish then banged his head against the tile in the large communal shower.<p>

"Shower Emmett!" He yelled back as the rest of the soap rinsed down the drain. He sighed, knowing what was coming. Reaching for his towel with one hand he shut the water off with the other. He immediately missed the white noise of the water falling. Sighing once again, he walked toward the lockers, answering his Lieutenant as he walked. "What's on your mind?"

Sure enough Emmett was standing by the row of lockers, leaning up against them with his arms crossed and looking almost giddy. Jasper chanced a look at Edward who was sitting on the bench lacing up his sneakers. He had just his blue jeans on and as he bent down to put the shoe on his foot Jasper could see the scarring on his shoulder and back. Lifting his head from his shoe, Edward caught Jasper's look and reached for his shirt. Recently healed and only back on the job a few days now, Edward held no grudges about his accident. He covered the scars only because of Jasper's guilt, not out of his own self-consciousness.

Thankful that Edward was covering them up; Jasper continued to rub himself dry as he tried to shake the feeling of guilt that came with seeing his friend's back. He was with him the day it happened and he should have been there to help pull him out. Even though Edward held no grudge, Jasper's guilt didn't end. He was grateful for their closeness and even more grateful that he was still able to count Edward Cullen among his friends, living ones anyway. Everyone in their small station remembered the fire from two years ago that claimed the life of their friend Ben. It was not an experience anyone wanted a repeat of.

"Good news. I just heard from the Chief that we've got a new recruit starting on our shift in two days. And he's no newbie; been in the department for years in Port Angeles." Emmett smiled as he delivered the news. A couple of other men stepped from the second row of lockers to listen and clapped each other on the back and whistled at hearing the good news.

Only Jasper seemed to not be celebrating. "Port Angeles? Why come here? That department is like the Ritz from here. Kind of a step down isn't it?"

"Jesus Jasper. Can't you just be grateful that we're getting another man around here to lighten the load on us all? Who cares what their reason is?" Edward, always the voice of reason snatched the towel from Jasper's hand and in the blink of an eye he snapped it at his friend's thigh, laughing when he gave a loud 'fuck' in response to the sting.

"You dick." Jasper said rubbing his thigh as the sting subsided. Emmett and Edward left the aisle as Jasper started to dress, making cute little remarks about their friend covering up his eye candy and there not being anything to look at anymore.

Out in the large kitchen, he could see that the next shift was already starting and managed a small prayer of thanks before grabbing his jacket. He was going home to his Alice and had managed to make it through yet another shift. If only he could go before…

"Hey, you alright Jazz?" Edward's voice stopped him in his tracks.

Jasper sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

"Jazz, you need to snap out of this. It's not like it was last time. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm not Ben." Edward said the words as he led Jasper outside, away from everyone's hearing.

"No, you're not. But you easily could have been and it would have been my fault Edward. I should have never gone in without more backup." Jasper shook his head in regret.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have gone in if you didn't? Even if you weren't first in, I would have gone in anyway. You were unconscious within seconds. How's your head by the way?" Edward jerked his head up a little indicating where the shelf fell on it as Jasper rushed into the building.

"It's fine. I like to think it knocked some sense into me actually." Jasper rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation had taken.

"I doubt it. You're still beating yourself up over something you had no control over. There's nothing wrong with being a little guilty. Staying guilty is a problem. If you keep this up, that new recruit isn't going to hang around long. None of us blame you for anything, got it? Just try to relax these next two days and get over it already. It's getting old. We're trying to attract more firefighters, not repel them. You and Alice going to be around this weekend?" Edward started walking, trying to ease Jasper into an ordinary conversation.

"We should be. As far as I know we don't have any plans, but that could all change. Alice has some pretty big ideas for yours and Bella's wedding you know." Jasper gave him a sidelong glance and smirked. Both men knew how much Bella detested being in the spotlight.

"Fabulous. And she's leaving me to do the grunt work of breaking it to Bella I suppose." Edward clapped Jasper on the back and laughed. "We'll get through it. Bella will do it for me if not for Alice alone. I just…I'm glad we're both here to see this. Things could have been much worse Jazz. As it is, I'm glad everything was able to be rearranged without too much trouble. I'm grateful to Alice for that." Edward looked at his watch and turned away groaning. "Dinner with Charlie tonight; wish me luck."

"Tell the Chief I said hi. I'll see you on Monday." Jasper felt marginally better but had to keep repeating Edward's words over and over in his mind 'could have been worse, could have been worse'.

As they departed the parking lot, they both waved to Emmett who sped by them on his motorcycle as he left the parking lot behind the station. Barely obeying the speed limit, it was all Edward and Jasper could do to hold back their laughter. No one dare tell their Lieutenant what to do. It was a death sentence worse than being eaten by fire.

Edward pulled up in front of his father in law's house. His wife's childhood home where she still spent an obscene amount of time. He didn't really mind though. If spending time with her father made Bella happy, he wasn't going to argue. He could hear her sing, badly, from the street and smiled through a quick pang of sadness.

His mind mentally showed him flashes of a time with Bella sitting at his bedside, looking worse for wear as she waited for him to get better. He knew she sat there for days, Alice had told him, and Jasper, and Charlie, and Emmett, and even his own parents, Carlisle and Esme. Everyone let him know of her devotion to him. As soon as he could manage it, he had a visiting priest at the hospital marry them, she was wearing an old track suit and he was wearing a hospital gown with a pair of pajama bottoms.

They were in his room, sitting side by side and even though it was an impulse decision it was one that neither of them regretted. He was married - to Bella, the love of his life. He had a good job and a steady paycheck. He loved his work and helping people. The only thing left was for them to endure the wedding and reception.

Thankfully, upon hearing of Edward's misfortune, all their wedding deposits were either returned, or accommodations were made to change the date. Walking up the short driveway he heard Bella's yelp and flew up the steps and into the kitchen where he found her holding one hand over the sink as she let cold water run over her fingers. Seeing blood, Edward immediately flew into action.

Charlie Swan sat behind his desk with his arms folded in front of him. "Well, you've already got the job. I know you were supposed to check in here, and I am guessing it has to do with James Curtis from the calls I've been fielding today. Rosalie, I can't say that this is going to be easy on you. But if he starts any trouble, any at all, you back away from him. He's not stable and from what I've been told, he will retaliate. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Loud and clear Chief. But I can handle myself. I should have known better than to get involved with someone from work. It went on too long and now that it's out in the open, I plan on moving on with my life. I'm here to start over, and make a new life for myself. I'm not planning on any trouble." Rosalie sat straight and proud in her blue uniform, talking to the police chief over her personal matters. "My lawyer said that the restraining order was in effect no matter where I move. Is that right?"

At Charlie Swan's nod and smile she visibly relaxed. James Curtis was one bad motherfucker and she had no desire to reopen that old wound. He was the reason she went running in the first place and she was in no hurry to return to him or the Port Angeles station where most of the men sided with him.

"We'll do our best, but we need your cooperation too. No provoking anything while you're here okay? And if you even _think_ he is town, I want to know about it. I'm not sure what kind of deal was worked out between the firehouses, but here, we protect what's ours, and that includes people." Charlie sat back in his chair and scrubbed at his five o'clock shadow before standing up, signaling to Rose that the conversation was over. "Now, I don't know what your plans for dinner are, but I'm heading home right now so if you want to you can join me or hit up the diner in town." Charlie Swan stood up but hadn't notice Rosalie bristle at his words.

"Listen I didn't come here looking for trouble. And I didn't come here to get you off or follow you home and become some toy of yours. I can protect myself and I certainly don't need some half-wit chief of police hitting on me." Rosalie stood up reaching for the file containing her papers from her lawyer and previous employer.

"Whoa! Didn't see that one coming." Charlie Swan halted putting on his jacket, spinning around to glare at Rose. "Ms. Hale. Just so you know, I was married to my wife for over twenty wonderful years, God rest her soul. She had my heart in every way possible and I'll be damned if I'll have you walking around my town thinking that you could ever replace my Renee. Now, I'm going home for dinner. For that matter, my daughter is there now and my son in law will be joining us as well. You can follow me and sit down to eat with us, or you can take your chances at the diner in town. And after that little display you just put on, I have to say I don't much care where you eat." Charlie turned back to his desk to lock it up for the night.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie said the words so softly that Charlie couldn't believe that he had actually heard them.

Charlie's lips curled into a smile under his mustache, looking up, he nodded at her. "It's alright Rosalie. Port Angeles is a big city compared to Forks, and we're used to people coming here with chips on their shoulders. In fact, we have just the right people to help knock that chip off your shoulder if you want. Now, either follow me and have dinner with my family, or else I'll see you around town."

Charlie was not surprised, when looking in his rearview mirror he found Rosalie in her little red sports car following him. He wondered if she had already tried the diner and decided that dinner with someone she had just insulted would be preferable. He felt sorry for such a vulnerable female, alone with no family to turn to. He offered up two more quick thanks to God. The first was for allowing him to have Renee in his life for as long as he did. The second was for sparing Edward's life, if for no other reason than his daughter's love for the man.

Turning onto his street, Charlie's blood ran through his veins like ice water. He saw the lights of the ambulance glowing down the street as he turned, flooring his car before slamming on the brakes in front of his house. Not bothering to turn the car off he slammed the gearshift into park and was running up the stairs, Rosalie sat in her car, completely forgotten as he got through the front door which was standing open.

"She's fine Chief. Just needed a few stitches; doesn't even need a trip to the hospital this time." Edward smiled at Bella as she held up her left hand to her father.

"Sorry Dad. I was trying to hurry up and finish." Bella managed to look embarrassed as two of Edward's coworkers buzzed around her.

"We're all set here. We'll just add this one to your tab okay Bella? Talk to you Monday Ed?" One of the men turned toward Edward extending out his hand to shake it.

"Yup. Thanks Frank, Steve, I'll see you two on Monday." Edward nodded at the other man, already by the door. "Well, I hope you don't mind my cooking tonight Charlie." Edward handed Charlie a beer and the two of them laughed together.

"Kinda getting used to it Edward." Charlie smirked down at his daughter from where she was curled up on his favorite chair, the sight of her reminding him of someone else. "Oh hey, is there enough for one more? I brought someone with me." Charlie went outside seeing that Rosalie was still sitting in her car, unsure of what to do. He turned off his police vehicle and locked it up before heading over to Rosalie's window. "You coming in or not? Bella just had a small accident with the knife, nothing new." Charlie reached to open the door for Rose and smiled. "They won't bite." He said as they walked up his driveway together.

"Uh Bella? You're going to want to see this." Edward nervously looked at his wife, unsure of what to make of his father in law bringing home such a beauty, such a _young _beauty. The woman walking with Charlie looked no older than his daughter. Bella had never before seen her father with anyone except her mother and Edward knew her heart ached for her father and the loneliness she knew he must sometimes feel.

Bella stood next to Edward and gasped. "She looks so young! I'm probably older than her. Who is she?"

"I don't know." Edward placed his hand around Bella's shoulders for support.

"I know I talked to him about dating and how he should find someone else, but I meant someone his own age. Edward, she's a blonde!" Bella nudged him in the ribs.

"She's a hot looking blonde; Go Charlie." Edward gasped as Bella stepped back connecting her heel with his foot.

"Wife. Standing right in front of you Edward." Bella said the word still looking at her father coming up the walk with the young woman.

"Just being happy for your father Bella, you know I always preferred smart brunettes." Edward said the words as soft as a whisper and pulled his wife's hair back from her neck before connecting his tongue with her ear.

"Good save." Bella said in a breathless voice pulling away just in time for Charlie to come through the door. Bella and Edward jumped away from the window.

"Rosalie Hale, I'd like you to meet my daughter Bella and son-in-law Edward Cullen. As a matter of fact, Edward, Rosalie will be working with you starting Monday. What a great coincidence." Charlie managed the words and then walked quickly back to where he left his beer, clearly thinking he said too much.

Edward snapped his jaw shut. "You're the new recruit Emmett was telling us about today?"

"That would be me, yeah. Are you going to have a problem with it?" Rosalie straightened up and both Edward and Bella noticed the ice forming in her blue eyes. Edward shook his head silently, leaving damage control to Bella.

"He better not! Hi Rosalie. Welcome to Forks. I'm Bella Cullen and this is my husband Edward. Wow, who would have thought we'd live to see the day when Forks would have a female firefighter?" Bella purposely looked over at her husband, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Female or not, it's nice to have another person on the shift. I know the guys will be happy." Edward let the words sink in and stared at both his wife and new co-worker as their jaws dropped. "I meant happy that there's another recruit, not just because you're female and they're not. Nevermind, I'm going to finish up dinner."

Edward left the room with Charlie while Bella guided Rosalie over to the table as they waited.

"So Rosalie, tell me about yourself. You know when you first walked up, I thought Charlie was bringing you home as a date! I kind of flipped out a bit, you can't be any older than me." Bella reached for a water glass and nodded toward a place setting at the other end of the table, indicating that Rose should join her.

"Well, I kind of insulted him actually. I didn't realize it was a family dinner and that Charlie's not like other men. When he asked me to join him, I let him have it that I wasn't intending to sleep with him." Bella just gaped at Rose as she continued. "I'm sorry Bella. I sort of called your father a half-wit." The flush on Rose's face had Bella feeling sorry for her. She knew well what it was like to be embarrassed and immediately felt sorry for the woman to have such a chip on her shoulder.

"What did Charlie say? I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when you called him that!" Bella answered, not really expecting an answer. "Dad is pretty laid back and easy-going. I keep on him about finding someone else, but he seems content for the time being to just hold onto my mother's memories."

"Renee? That was your mom? He said they were together for a long time. It must be nice." Rosalie's voice became wistful, trying to remember a time when James' whispered words of 'I love you' actually meant something.

"Yeah, that's mom." Bella indicated a picture across the room with her bandaged hand. "They had a great marriage and dad has pretty much given up on finding love again. Mom was his once in a lifetime love."

"Like Edward is yours?" Rosalie peeked around Bella trying to see the kitchen from where she was sitting. She watched Bella blush. "Don't be embarrassed Bella, it's obvious with the way you two look at each other that your love was meant forever." As Rosalie watched, a single tear fell down Bella's cheek from her watery eyes.

Bella turned her head and wiped her face on her shoulder before turning back to Rose who was still apologizing for making her cry.

"It's okay Rose. It's just that Edward was hurt at work and it was touch and go for a while. We didn't know if he would make it or if he would be able to walk again. He and another man were hurt pretty bad." Bella tried to think of their friend Jasper and not concentrate on her own husband and how close she had come to losing him.

"I apologize Bella, I didn't know." Rose stood and walked over to where Bella sat before giving her a hug. "That must have been so difficult for you."

Bella nodded against Rosalie before explaining. "It was Edward and his friend Jasper that were hurt. That's why you're here you know. It was their accident that finally made the town realize that we really needed more staff. We are small, but for some reason, a small town doesn't get the recognition a larger city has. Well, there's that and the fact that people are still remembering the Cheney's.

Ben Cheney and his wife Angela, she's a good friend of mine. Ben was killed in a fire about two years ago now. It's really pushed Angela toward volunteering and community service and she's quite the advocate for you guys now. You'll meet her eventually, and all their kids." Bella laughed dabbing at her eyes as the tears subsided with the thoughts of her friend Angela.

She went on to tell Rose about Ben and Angela's love for each other. How they had five kids and another one on the way when he was killed. How deeply depressed Angela had come before pulling herself up by Ben's bootstraps after he died in a warehouse fire. Finally ending with how much closer, if it were possible, the entire station was knowing that they had to take care of Ben's family for him. Bella was quick to add that no one minded and everyone chipped in, including the Cheney Family in parties and special events. Rose just smiled, enjoying Bella's storytelling and finding out more about the people she would be working with.

"Bella, who was the other man that was hurt? You said Jasper something?" Rose was back in her seat resting her head in her hands as she listened to Bella's stories, getting to know her future co-workers.

"Jasper Whitlock. We all call him Jazz. Except Emmett, he calls him Jizz when he's trying to get a rise out of him." As Rose and Bella shared the laugh, the noticed Edward's head come around the corner.

"Bells? Really? I can't believe you told her that." He shook his head as it disappeared back into the kitchen but both women clearly saw the smile on Edward's lips as he laughed.

"Don't let them fool you. Emmett likes to goof around that's all. Jasper is so moody sometimes, he makes himself an easy target. He and Edward have been best friends for years. My friend Alice and I ended up going to the same movie theatre there were at and somehow managed to start talking. Alice ended up with Jasper and I ended up with, well, Edward." Bella's voice softened and showed the love she had for her husband.

"Anyway, Jasper was hurt in the same fire as Edward. He went in first and a piece of furniture came down on him. Edward was right behind him and managed to pull the shelf off Jazz." Bella's soft voice became more of a whisper, as if saying the words might make the pain resurface. She leaned closer to Rose across the table before continuing.

"His turnout gear was snagged on something and as the others were pulling Jasper out of the way they didn't notice that Edward was stuck . They found him pretty quickly and all, but the flames, well." Bella shrugged stopping speaking as she swallowed a few times, trying to ease the memories of her husband's screams in the hospital while they tried to ease his pain and heal his back. "We were very lucky that it only caught on to his back."

Bella didn't notice that Edward was behind her now; he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders as he leaned down kissing her on her cheek.

"We were very lucky Bells. Imagine if it had been my pretty face that was disfigured? I mean, really it would be a shame to let this much handsome go to waste." Bella kept her gaze on Rose and smiled at her as she let Edward boast about his own arrogance. Once he finished, she jabbed him in the gut as he stood behind her. "Seriously Rose, it's going to be great having more staff. Lieutenant McCarty said you're coming from Port Angeles?" Edward left the room returning quickly carrying more dishes and another set of silverware, quickly followed by Charlie who was bringing drinks.

Rose gave Charlie a questioning look, not sure how much information she should give out. She saw Charlie nod slightly giving her the go ahead.

"Well, the truth is, I arranged a transfer because of a slight problem I had back home. I, um, well." A loud sigh escaped Rose's lips as she gathered her courage. "I had a problem with a man there. We were dating before he became my supervisor and things just got a bit hairy. I tried to keep work and play separate, but with James it wasn't that easy. Edward, please don't take this the wrong way. I am truly not here to cause any problems. I just want to work and do my job and to be the best that I can be. I have the same training and qualifications as anyone else. I am not coming here to cause anyone any problems. Please believe that." No one at the little table could doubt the sincerity of Rose's words.

"Okay, then why not finish telling us why you didn't stay back home? I am not one to make snap judgments, but if you want me to be on your side, you're going to have to spill." Edward crossed his arms in front of him on the table.

"Well, sparing you all the gory details, I have a restraining order against the man. He is still at the station because there's only my word against his for now and I didn't want to cause problems for the rest of the crew, so I left. That's how I met Charlie here. I had to check in at the station and make sure that they know that I made it her safely to make sure nothing happens to me." Rose shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as she echoed the words that James had last told her. "Accidents can happen."

"Oh Rose, no!" Bella's hand came up and covered her mouth as she stared at the woman across from her in horror.

"Well, I can only speak for my family of course. But Rose, you are always welcome here and at the police station. If you need anything don't hesitate." Charlie nodded, indicating to everyone to take each other's hands around the small table as he began to say grace.

"Dear Lord, we come to you with humble hearts and gratitude for all your wonderful blessings. We are thankful to you for allowing us to be here together, sharing in this wonderful meal that brings strength and nourishment to our bodies and minds. We especially lift up your name for keeping everyone sitting here at this table safe from harm, for granting us second chances, and for bringing us comfort while we heal both physically and emotionally. Father, we pray for your strong and clear guidance as we continue on with our callings and help us remember that what we do is not for ourselves but for your children, so that we may keep them safe as you would keep us. We pray this all in your Son's name...Amen."

A soft chorus of 'amens' echoed in the little room, as Rose looked up she could see Edward leaning over to kiss Bella. It was a sweet, chaste kiss meant to enforce Charlie's words and Rose could tell that the thankfulness she felt for her emotional healing was echoed with Bella and Edward as he healed physically. Rose swallowed the lump rising in her throat and just smiled. She couldn't help it, the cozy little family setting had her mind wandering to her childhood; carefree days spent in innocence. She looked down when Bella and Edward glanced over at her, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"So Bella, what do you do?" Rose asked as she busied herself with the small bowl of green beans Charlie had passed her.

"I teach at the elementary school. I'm just a substitute for now. I'm hoping that if I wait in line long enough they'll offer me one of the full time positions when someone retires. Most of the other teachers are much older. Since it's such a low stress job and it's the only elementary school here in town, the teachers tend to stick around, but I'm hopeful. We still manage to make ends meet and it's very convenient for me to work right in town, not having to commute like so many others." Bella's love for her job shined through her words, Rose simply smiled again as talk continued to swirl around the table.

With her three new friends extolling all of Forks virtues, Rose felt safe and happy. She even managed to put aside her bitterness at her predicament and the chip she was carrying around. She was feeling a warmth and contentment that she hadn't felt in a long time. She even managed to croak out what she hoped was a sincere thank you to them for including her and making her feel so welcome.

As the small group finished up dinner and continued to talk, Rose noticed that no one made a move to leave. They just continued to open up to her, asking her appropriate questions and talking about all their lives. The only odd thing she noticed was Edward's fidgeting getting more and more pronounced as the evening went on. She didn't comment on it and tried not to think anything of it as Bella rose from her chair, taking a few plates with her into the kitchen before returning with a small tube of…toothpaste?

"Come on, it's time. Sorry Rose, but the big baby doesn't like to admit when he's in pain. The lotion helps when the skin gets too dry because material rubs against it constantly." Bella moved behind her husband as he stood briefly before turning the chair around under him. He sat back down and sighed, glancing apologetically at Charlie and Rose before lifting his shirt over his head. Scarred back or not, Rose could barely contain her wolf whistle as she stared at Edward's chiseled form. She was no spouse stealer, but she had to admit, the man looked good, scars and all.

"Rose, how about we move to the living room and find a game?" Charlie walked to the kitchen returning with a couple of beers before standing next to Rose to lead her to the other room. Before they left, she managed to glance back at Bella. She was now murmuring sweet things into Edward's ear as she applied the lotion to his back, Rose even saw her bend down to briefly kiss the scars that marred his lovely flesh.

The rest of the evening carried on the same as dinner had once she and Bella cleaned up from dinner. Rose was enjoying the feeling of home and family, she couldn't help but feel the loss when Bella stretched then suggested to her husband that they leave. She stood also, noticing that Charlie was now fighting sleep in his recliner. Before they said their final goodbyes, Bella insisted that Rose give her a call and even took her cellular phone and added in all the necessary numbers for herself and Edward, as well as Charlie's.

As Rose made her way back to the tiny bed and breakfast on the edge of town she couldn't shake the sadness that came over her. Charlie Swan and the Cullen's had been nothing but welcoming and warm. They were decent people, not wanting anything from her except her conversation. Wondering if all small towns were like this, she rethought her future briefly. _Could_ she stay in Washington after all?

She was hell bent that after the trial with James, she was out of there. Tonight had made such an impression on her that she wondered if she really had to leave. She was born and raised here in Washington, her parents were buried in the cemetery just outside of Port Angeles, her childhood home, or rather the lot where her childhood home once sat, was now occupied by a new house, and a new family, but she always felt comfort driving by and briefly reliving a few memories.

She had already given up her hometown, her job, and Ginger – the mutt that she and James had shared custody of. She gave up their apartment and all her possessions save for her clothes that were securely in the trunk of her car and the few things she was able to gather from her parent's friends. She had done all this out of need; she needed to get away from James for her own safety. If that meant leaving with nothing more than a few words to her Chief and her lawyer, so be it. Rose could, would, and did give it all up to get away, everything except her parent's money.

She felt horrible accepting it, as it was literally all she had left of them and she knew she would gladly give it all back to have them home with her again. Their deaths were what spurred her on. It was what fueled her desire to become a firefighter. If she had been there that night, if she knew what to do to get them out safely would they still be here with her? She was thankful that their bodies had been spared, that it was the smoke, seeping under the bedroom door that sucked the life from them silently, peacefully. Rose was grateful that they had died in their sleep, wrapped together in each other's arms. She was even more grateful that she was able to have a proper funeral for them.

During the two day viewing and burial, so many of her parent's friends had come and given Rose small mementos. Her mother's best friend even gave her a duplicate wedding album that she had, since she was maid of honor, she had kept most of the photos from that day. Even though insurance had been generous, replacing not only the value of the house but all the contents that were destroyed, it wasn't enough for Rose. They had deemed the house too unsteady for her to go into and the fact that the second story now sat upon a very charred first story did nothing to sway the inspector's decision. She had lost everything in that fire that she wasn't even physically in.

Rose now entered the small bed and breakfast in Forks and peeked into the kitchen to let them know she was heading directly upstairs. It was uncomfortable after being wrapped up in her new friend's warmth all evening. She said a quick good night to the strangers who barely acknowledged her, and made her way into the bedroom, feeling as though she was hiding from them in their own house. Before she fell asleep, she made a mental note to pay a visit to a realtor the next day. If she was going to try to put down roots here, even temporarily, she wasn't going to spend her nights feeling as though she was intruding in someone else's home. As she set the alarm on her phone, she decided that she would use some of her parent's money and at least for their memories sake, she would try to find herself a home.

"Cullen residence." The voice on the other end of the phone was definitely female, but most definitely not Bella. Rose almost hung up before she said anything, thinking that Bella must have given her the wrong number, she couldn't believe that Edward would have another woman in their house. Her thumb stopped midway to the end button when she heard a second female voice pick up another phone and answer with a casual 'hello'. Rose put her cellular phone to her ear taking a deep breath before plunging in.

"Bella? It's Rosalie Hale." She paused while Bella spoke briefly with someone name Esme and then heard one of the phones disconnect before Bella spoke.

"Sorry Rose. Edward's parents came over for breakfast this morning. I was just putting more lotion on Edward so my mother-in-law picked up the phone for me. What's up?" The casual tone of Bella's voice put Rose at ease as she followed with her own apology.

"I apologize Bella, I know it's early. I hate to bother you on a weekend when Edward is off, but I was wondering if you know of a realtor in town that won't rip me off? I was thinking of finding some place of my own while I am here. This bed and breakfast just isn't cutting it." Rose glanced around the room closing her eyes to the hideous décor, trying to block out the images.

"Oh Rose that's wonderful that you're thinking of putting down roots." Bella took her mouth away from the phone and called to, presumably Edward and his parents. Rose couldn't help but laugh as she heard her new friend yell that 'our population just went up by one' with so much enthusiasm that she even heard their cheers in the background and joined in the laughter over the phone. "Oh but Rose, you're at the bed and breakfast? Ewww, please don't tell me it's the Mallory's Bed and Breakfast?"

"It is, why? I've already got my mind made up on it but it's the only place in town to stay until I actually buy something of my own." Rose glanced around again, saw the ugly carpet beneath her toes and grimaced at the thought of what might be laying underneath all the lime-green shag. She was hoping that it would somehow magically change.

"Oh gross. You can't stay there. We've got to do something, like now. This is usually Alice's area of expertise, I can't plan my way out of a paper bag. She can put together a wedding on the fly. My mother-in-law is an interior designer and works closely with a few realtors in the area. I'll ask her and Alice first. I'll call you back in a few hours when we come up with something okay? Oh and Rose? Pack up your stuff and leave it in your car. I'm not sure if they got rid of all the bedbugs." Bella disconnected the phone before Rose could say another word.

Later that evening, Rose peeked out the window of the bedroom at Mallory's and jumped slightly. She didn't relax her stiffened posture until she saw that it was Charlie Swan getting out of the car. She smiled as she watched him head towards the stairs and then looked toward the driveway again when she noticed another car pulling in. She wondered if she would ever lose the jumpy feeling that the unknown gave her. Her fear of the unexpected never bothered her before James Curtis crossed her path.

The knock on the door pulled her from the window so she didn't see who was leaving the vehicle. She opened the bedroom door smiling back at Charlie briefly before jumping to conclusions. The blood drained from her face as she thought of the worst. "What's wrong Charlie? He's not here is he?"

"Calm down Rose. No, there's been no sign of him around here and we'd know if he left Port Angeles. No, Bella said you need a more permanent place until you buy something of your own, so I'm offering you the use of her old bedroom. I'll tell you right up front, I am no housekeeper and the only thing I cook is toast. You'd be completely on your own there." Charlie put his hands on his hips and glanced behind as Bella came up the stairs followed by an older woman that was neatly and simply dressed.

"Did you tell her Pop?" Bella smiled as she reached them ducking around Charlie to enter the bedroom. "Rosalie Hale, I'd like you to meet my mother-in-law Esme Cullen. Esme, this is Forks newest citizen, Rosalie Hale. She'll be living with Charlie until we find her something better."

Esme Cullen stuck out her hand in greeting before saying anything. "Rosalie. What a pretty name. Goodness, this place is a mess; I can't believe you stayed here even one night. Tonight you can stay at Charlie's or at mine and Carlisle's house. Since you don't report for work until Monday, you and I can look at a few places tomorrow if that works for you?"

Rosalie just nodded, overcome by the warmth emanating from Edward's mother. Looking over at Charlie she swallowed before letting him know that she would accept his offer for a price. She didn't want to become a sponge and not pay him anything.

"No such thing. I won't take a penny. It's only Bella's bedroom and there's only one tv and one bathroom. But at least it's clean." Charlie said, adding the words as he leaned over and smashed a bug from the wall with an old magazine. Rosalie smiled almost sadly, realizing how pathetic she must seem.

"Thank you. I promise not to be too much trouble. I won't get in the way, I swear." Rosalie said the words as Bella threw her arms around her and pulled her in for a hug, which she promptly returned. She grabbed her coat and purse then walked out of the bedroom with everyone else, unshed tears filling her eyes as she realized everything that these strangers were willing to do for her.

Rosalie paused at the table in the kitchen, talked briefly with a woman, letting her know she was cutting her stay much shorter. As she was doing so, she saw Esme discreetly slip her business card next to the guest book register where Rosalie had signed her name the day before. They shared a smile before Rosalie settled the bill and joined everyone in the driveway.

"Okay, well, at least we got you out of that horrible place." Bella's body gave a shudder and it caught on as Rosalie did the same. She also noticed that Esme looked a little green as she checked the bottom of her shoe, and then gave the rest of her body a once over. The only one that didn't seem affected was Charlie who was standing by his police car separating his keys.

"Here you go Ms. Hale." Charlie said, walking up to her with a key extended in his hand. "Since we will both be keeping pretty odd hours, I always want the door locked. I've got to get back to the station but Bella can show you around and help you get things sorted out." With those parting words Charlie Swan said his polite goodbyes and left in his car.

"Bella, thank you again for everything. You keep coming to my rescue." Rosalie couldn't help but hug her again.

"It's no problem Rose. If we're able to help, we do. It's no big deal. If we couldn't do it, we wouldn't. Honestly, it's not a problem. Now, filling in Alice? That will be a problem." Bella looked over at Esme who covered her mouth as she gave a polite giggle. "She's going to be upset that she missed all this drama!"

"Who's Alice again?" Rose asked as they walked toward their cars.

"Jasper's wife. She's a little…much sometimes. I mean, I can't love her anymore if she were my sister. But she can be sort of hyper sometimes. She's just full of energy and enthusiasm. She's my best friend and you two will get along great once you meet. Anyway, we'll meet you back at my dad's place to help you get settled. Do you remember the way?" At Rose's nod, they split up into their cars and Esme and Bella led the way back to Charlie's.

Opening the front door, the warmth of the previous night enveloped Rose once again. She swore she could even smell the scent of meatloaf lingering in the air and inhaled deeply, wondering if she could duplicate her own mother's recipe. They had each taken a bag and Esme had given Rose a sympathetic smile when she heard that everything Rosalie possessed fit into three suitcases, her purse and a backpack. Once they helped her get situated, they invited her to dinner with them, which she politely declined after insisting that she interrupted her weekend enough and needed to get settled.

The rest of the weekend vanished before Rose had any more time to look for a place to stay. Charlie assured her that she was no trouble as long as she kept after herself and didn't expect much. She walked into the living room flopping down on a couch that had seen better days and flipped on the television to take her mind off work the following morning.

She was grateful that she met Edward so that she would at least know one person on her shift before starting. Thankfully, Edward didn't seem to mind her being female, for that matter, Edward's wife Bella didn't have a problem with her husband's safety being in the hands of another female either. In the middle of flipping the channels, she heard the doorbell chime. She glanced around absently before realizing that she was the only one in the house and she hesitated briefly before answering it.

Peeking around the hallway at the front door, she sighed when she didn't recognize the person standing on the other side. Even without seeing his face, she could tell it wasn't James. The man on the other side of the door took up a good amount of the window where James was much skinnier.

"Can I help you?" Rosalie looked up and her heart skipped a beat as she realized that maybe she should be more careful answering the door. The man standing there was much larger than she anticipated and she felt a twitch of fear before trying to summon more courage.

"Uh, hey." Looking at the address plate on the side of the house to double check he was in the right place. "Is Charlie Swan here?"

"No, sorry, he's not here right now." Rosalie moved her body as the man's eyes drifted downward, leaving her grateful she had just left her sweat suit on after her brief workout. No point in giving him anything good to look at, she thought. Bending slightly to make eye contact with the man, he immediately held her gaze, clearly embarrassed at being caught looking at her body. "Can I help you with something?" Rose's voice turned frosty.

"Yeah, could you just let him know that I dropped off his tackle box?" The man at least had the good grace to smile as Rose clearly busted him trying to check her out.

"Sure, of course, I'd be happy to. Whom shall I tell him dropped it off?" Rose closed the door slightly, feeling like the stranger might try to enter the house uninvited.

"Emmett, and you are?" Emmett held out his empty hand to her.

"No one you need to worry about Emmett." Rose reached for the tackle box, ignoring the outstretched hand. "I'll be sure to let the Chief know that you dropped it off." She closed the door before he had a chance to say anything further.

Rose put the box down in the hallway and went back to the couch, trying to get her mind off the man that unnerved her. She hadn't actually touched him, was very careful not to even brush her hand against his when she took the box from him. Yet she somehow had the feeling that the man had already undressed her just with his eyes. 'Pervert' Rose thought as she got up from the couch and made her way to Bella's old bedroom.

Reaching into Bella's nearly empty closet she pulled out the first sweatshirt that she saw and slipped it on, trying to make herself feel less exposed. Realizing that the workout hadn't helped her relax as she had hoped, and that flipping the channels did nothing to help calm her down, Rose curled up on the little bed. She drew the sweatshirt close around her and reached for the worn out blanket. As she drew it close around her and tried to fall asleep, Rose wondered if she would ever feel safe and warm again.

"Cullen, man, spill. You gotta give me details." Emmett practically vibrated as he ran to greet Edward in the massive driveway of the fire station the next morning.

"Alright. Details on what? Here, these are from Bella." Edward handed Emmett a tin of cookies.

"Sweet! Speaking of the swan, how does she feel about Charlie's new girlfriend?" Emmett popped open the tin clearly not caring that it was only 6:30 am, popped two in his mouth at once. With a mouth full of cookie crumbs he still managed to talk. "She something else that one."

"Bella? Yeah, she keeps me well fed." Edward managed to keep his composure and was deliberately being evasive with his lieutenant.

"Not Bella. Charlie's girlfriend. I was asking you what Bella thought of Charlie's new girlfriend being so young. Try to keep up Ed." Emmett looked exasperated and stood directly in front of Edward, blocking him from moving any further.

"Charlie's got a new girlfriend? I thought you were talking about Bella's peanut butter cookies. I have no idea what you are talking about Emmett. If Charlie has a girlfriend, it's going to be news to Bella." Edward sidestepped Emmett and kept walking into the station. "Is Jasper here yet?"

"Quit evading me man. I saw her, she's hot! If I didn't like Charlie so much, I'd totally dig her." Emmett jumped in front of Edward again putting a hand on his chest to stop him from leaving.

"Emmett, it's too early for this. We've got a long three days ahead of us and I need to put my stuff away." Edward dug into his coat pocket handing Emmett his cell phone. "Here, Bella's awake. Call her and thank her for the cookies and ask her about Charlie's girlfriend." Once again Edward stepped around his friend and co-worker and continued into the building. He had a nasty feeling that today wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows and he didn't want to be outside when the storm hit. As he looked back over his shoulder he noticed Emmett walking slowly toward him with the phone to his ear.

He caught up with him just inside the locker room and Edward heard the phone beep, signaling the end of the call. He looked up just in time to see Emmett toss the phone at him. He caught it easily and smiled.

"She straighten you out?" Edward had no doubt that Bella could easily put the big guy in his place.

"Yeah she did; she said Charlie doesn't have a girlfriend. But dude, I know what I saw. There was a woman in Charlie's house when I returned his fishing gear yesterday. She was a _young_ woman too. And hot, totally hot! She was dressed in pajamas, or maybe it was a sweat suit? Fuck, she could have been naked for all I remember about that. I know you know what's going on. We're going to talk about this later." Emmett shoved himself off the lockers as he heard his voice called over the loudspeaker asking him to return to the office. He passed Jasper in the hallway and gave him a quick whack on the back before entering his office to see the same woman that plagued his dreams standing in front of the Fire Chief.

Rosalie groaned silently as she saw the Lieutenant in the doorway. She had seen him moments earlier talking to Edward in the driveway but was hoping that there was a mistake. Now, she saw him standing there before her again, she felt the intimidation, and yes, the naked feeling, creep into her psyche.

"Lieutenant McCarty, I'd like you to meet your new recruit Rosalie Hale. Ms. Hale, this is your shift Lieutenant, Emmett McCarty." The Chief sat with his arms folded on the desk in front of him, a smirk plastered on his face as he watched to see what would unfold.

Rosalie recovered first and placed her hand out to Emmett. "Good to meet you Sir. You can just call me Rose."

Emmett reached his hand out. "Now you want to shake my hand? Is this some kind of joke? You can't be the new guy from Port Angeles." Emmett looked at the Chief for an explanation.

"Lieutenant, Ms. Hale is here from the Port Angeles Fire Station and is joining your crew. I suggest you get over whatever it is that stopping you from introducing yourself and continuing on with her orientation. And for the record, the next time you start conversing with another department about their staff, you better check out what the first initial is for. The R that you thought was for Robert is actually for Rosalie. Now, I'm leaving for the conference in Sacramento, so I'll see you next week." With those final words the Chief tipped his hat to Rose then glared at Emmett as he walked out of his office.

"So, you never checked what the R stood for and now you're stuck with me. Sucks to be you right now, huh Lieutenant?" Rose couldn't help but smirk slightly as she released his hand.

"R Hale is a woman?" Emmett questioned the words out loud but they still didn't seem to penetrate into his brain. He reached around and scratched his neck with his now free hand, smirking right back at Rosalie as he took in her navy blue uniform. Emmett looked up as if a light bulb went off in his head and turned slowly around before yelling out his friend's last name and running back to the locker room. "CULLEN!"

"This should be fun." Standing up, Edward began tucking his shirt into his pants. In the short amount of time that Jasper was with him in the locker room, Edward had managed to fill him in on the details of the past weekend and everything he knew about the situation. As Emmett approached him he looked up but just barely had time to fasten his pants before Emmett punched him in the shoulder, causing him to wince. Emmett looked appropriately shocked that he had punched him, momentarily forgetting about Edward's scars.

"Sorry about that, but what the fuck Ed? I thought we were buddies. You could have just leveled with me." Emmett stood with his hands on his hips, not noticing that Rose had followed him into the locker room and stood just inside the lockers, not daring to go further without a little bit of advance notice.

"It's not my story to tell Emmett, it's hers. Look, we're so short-handed right now I don't care if we hire a high school kid as long as they can hack it. If she's capable and can keep her wits about her, I say we give her a shot." Edward nodded to where Rose stood. Emmett spun around to follow his gaze and was met with Rose's blank expression.

"You do realize that you are in a men's locker room and we are in here naked from time to time." Emmett looked unsurprised to see her there. From what he could already tell, this woman had more balls than a good half his staff.

"You do realize that this is now going to be a co-ed locker room and that I might be in here naked from time to time?" Rose met his gaze and didn't back down. Her words stunned him into silence and his jaw dropped, clearly seeing Rosalie naked wouldn't be a hardship for Emmett McCarty.


End file.
